


2P Mess

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1P universe with 2Ps in it, 1Ps, 2P North Italy big brothering 1P Romano, 2P Spamano and 1P Spamano side-by-side, 2Ps, Gen, M/M, aggressive protecting of the cute 1P Canada (by 2P Canada; 2P America; and 2P North Italy), big-brothering of 1P South Italy, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something where the 2Ps met their 1Ps and vice versa. So this happened. And there's some aggressive Canada love here, too. Also some headcanons are stated as fact, like America's reason for ignoring Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Over (Spain/Toni's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> At one point depression is mentioned but it's because Lovi (1P Romano/South Italy) is helping someone else through depression and talking him through it (AKA 2P North Italy, or Luciano).  
> Luciano=2P North Italy. Flavio=2P South Italy. Andrés Fernández Carriedo/Andrés=2P Spain. Lutz=2P Germany. Lovi/Lovino=1P Romano/South Italy. Feli/Feliciano=1P North Italy. Matt=2P Canada. Matthew/Canada=1P Canada. Al=2P America. Alfred/America=2P America. "2P Kuma"=2P Kumajirou. "Kuma"=1P Kumajirou. Toni/Antonio Fernández Carriedo/Spain=1P Spain.  
> POV-based. 1 is Toni/Spain's POV and the rest is Lovi/Romano/South Italy because that's just the way the story ended up going.  
> Written listening to Hold On by the Scott Brothers (from Property Brothers!). I highly recommend listening to it.  
> 2Ps based on 2P Hetalia Wiki and my interpretation. Please comment and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi texts Toni. Toni is tired and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV. Arguably short. Lovi being cute and Toni being confused. Using human names (Toni=Spain, Lovi/Roma/Romano/Lovino=Romano/South Italy)

My phone vibrates and I pull it out. Roma?

“ _come over._ ”

I frown. “ _Romano, it’s the middle of the night._ ”

“ _come over._ ”

I text back worriedly, “ _Are you okay? Why do you keep repeating yourself?_ ”

“ _come over._ ” he texts again.

“ _Roma you’re scaring me._ ”

“ _Just come over, idiota,_ ” he texts back.

“ _Roma what..._ ”

“ _Jesus Christ you bastard just come over before I kill you_ ”

I blink, rolling out of bed. “ _I’m tired._ ”

“ _I don’t care,_ ” he texts back. “ _Come over, damn it._ ”

I rub my eyes and push my hair out of my face. “ _Alright, alright, fine. Italy home?_ ”

“ _No. That’s part of it. I think there’s someone in the house. They keep laughing and it’s scaring me. ...Don’t fucking laugh at me._ ”

“ _I won’t,_ ” I promise. “ _You should’ve just said that. Give me a minute._ ”

I sigh, shoving my phone in my pocket and hopping on the plane. The pilot wakes with a start. “Where to, sir?”

“Rome, Italy,” I shrug. “The usual place.”


	2. Flavio and Andrés (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni (Spain) arrives. Flavio (2P Romano/South Italy) and Andrés (2P Spain) emerge from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Long. Some cuteness and fluff. 2P Spamano teasing 1P Spamano. 2P and 1P Spamano kiss.

The laugh fills the air again and I shiver. “ _A minute may be too long._ ”

“ _I’m already on a plane, just give me some time._ ”

“ _I don’t have time,_ ” I panic. “ _They’re getting closer. Bright dyed white hair. Red eyes. ...He sorta looks like me only far more demented. I’m scared._ ”

There’s a soft knock at the door. The laughter stops. I get up slowly and slide out of my room, almost running down the hall to answer it.

Spain catches me, startled, and steps inside. “Woah, woah, you okay?”

“God, no,” I laugh weakly.

Spain is silent for a moment. The laughter comes from the darkness again. “Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, yes, my sweet, call your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my—” I start to argue, flustered.

“Ha!” the voice laughs. “Ha ha! Yes, he is. Like it or not. His 2P is mine.”

“2P?”

“Second personality. Generally more violent and demented.”

“I noticed,” I spit angrily. “What the hell do you want, bastard?”

The voice finally comes out of the corner, looking just like I described only with a creepy Joker smile in place. Spain stiffens, sliding his fingers through mine protectively.

The voice laughs again. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. Softies.”

“...What?”

He smiles. I shiver. “I’m your 2P. 2P Romano. I’m as demented as you can get. My boyfriend is Spain’s 2P. That’s how I know you’re in love with him. I _am_ you.”

I shudder a little, pressing back into Spain and trying not to squeak in fear. Spain straightens bravely. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

He laughs eerily. “Oh, you don’t. But if you want proof, ask him.”

A darkly dressed, similarly creepy person—who looks sorta like Spain only more like the creepy laughing Joker figure—emerges from the same corner, taking the Joker figure’s hand in his and smiling. The smile sends shivers down my spine. “Hello, my sweet.”

Spain blinks. “Jesus fucking Christ, how many of you are there?”

“Oh, every country you know has one of us. But we are the only ones who found our way here to say hello,” the newer one says with a smirk. “I’m 2P Spain.”

Spain looks mildly alarmed by that. “There are _more_ of you?”

“At home, yes,” the character says. “Andrés Fernández Carriedo, that’s my name.”

“Flavio Vargas,” the Joker figure adds. “And just a side note, you have terrible taste in fashion.”

Andrés smirks. “If you think we’re frightening you should meet Latvia. He _likes_ violence. I just wanted to see what you two are like, seeing as we’re dating.”

“Si,” Flavio laughs. “You’re in denial, fratello. Get over yourself. I saw that look. And he’s been holding your hand this whole time and you haven’t said a thing. Plus you leaned into him when you were scared, and you called him over _because_ you were scared.”

Heat floods my cheeks but I can’t really deny what he’s saying. Andrés laughs. “See, he’s right. Luckily _my_ 1P recognizes it. He’s the one who took your hand. But you need to grow up.”

I fidget, averting my eyes self-consciously. Spain moves a tiny step forward, a little between me and them. “Stop it. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“Just stating facts,” Flavio shrugs. “If he can’t take it that’s his problem.”

Spain glares at him. For the first time, I see Spain when he’s not smiling. It’s a little frightening. He actually looks...genuinely upset by _my_ discomfort. “I don’t care if that’s what you think. Stop.”

“Make me,” Flavio smirks.

“Make _us_ ,” Andrés corrects, throwing an arm around Flavio’s shoulders. “We’re in this together.”

Flavio leans into Andrés, closing his eyes contentedly for a second before his smirk returns. “Si.”

Spain takes a deep breath. “I don’t care. You can’t talk to Lovi like that.”

“Lovi?” Flavio asks, laughing.

I lift my gaze to glare at him. “Lovino Vargas.”

“You gave him a pet name?” Andrés asks, amused. “How...cute.”

Spain glares at him. “It’s not a pet name. It’s a nickname. Mine’s Toni, with an i.”

“Toni? Isn’t that a derivative of Antonio?” Flavio asks Andrés innocently.

“Si,” Andrés laughs. “So your name is Antonio?”

“Antonio Fernández Carriedo,” Spain corrects stiffly.

Andrés grins. “No need to be so touchy. It’s cute.”

Flavio leans into Andrés almost subconsciously, in an agitatingly good mood. He hums then says softly, “I love you, Andrés.”

Andrés grins and pecks Flavio once on the lips. “I know. I love you too, Flavio.”

Flavio smiles sleepily and squeezes Andrés’ hand. “I know, mio amore.”

I shiver a little. Toni tightens his grip on my hand, almost angry at how they’re completely disregarding how uncomfortable they’re making me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and press back into Toni, feeling the helpless shivers slide down my spine. I wish I could calm down but I can’t; they’re testing my limits far more than they seem to realize.

“Lovi?” Toni asks softly.

I flinch. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

I shake my head. “I can’t calm down. I’m trying. I’m scared and uncomfortable and I just want it to stop.”

Toni turns me around and just hugs me, resting his head on mine. As uncomfortable as that should make me in the current situation, it actually helps. It’s a distraction and I know Flavio and Andrés will make it worse but for the moment, it’s calming. The shivers fade away and I wrap my arms around him tightly, ignoring the snickers behind me and focusing instead on tucking myself as close as I can get to Toni.

Toni lightly kisses the top of my head and his thumb brushes back and forth over my back, drawing away the tension flawlessly. It’s impossible to stay upset when he’s acting like this. Especially knowing Flavio’s right; I’m fucking hopelessly in love with Toni.

Flavio finally snickers and says, “Awwww, look, Andrés, they’re hugging.”

Andrés laughs. “How...cute. I think you may be right on this one, mi amor.”

I tighten my grip, unable to tense up; but I can still feel tears slipping from my eyes stealthily and sliding down my face, silent sobs shaking my frame.

“Lovi,” Toni whispers, pulling me closer. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“I can’t,” I whisper brokenly. “Because they’re right.”

I wince, knowing what I’m admitting to. “They’re fucking right and I can’t...” My voice breaks and fades away with that.

Toni smiles, just a little. “It’s okay,” he whispers back. “I’ve always loved you. I can’t argue with what Andrés said; I know I love you. But I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable with that.”

The gravity of what he said hits me and I bury my face in his chest to hide the tears that won’t stop. But they’ve changed from fear and confusion and denial to relief, inexplicable joy, and mild discomfort.

I laugh weakly. “It’s not... _you_ that’s making me uncomfortable,” I admit softly. “It’s them. I trust you. I just...they’re scaring me and I don’t like being scared. Hell, I don’t like asking for help.”

Finally the tears dry. I duck my head to disguise wiping the tears away and rub at my eyes tiredly, finally lifting my gaze to Toni’s.

Toni has the softest smile in place, the cackling behind us not even frightening him in the slightest. I smile weakly, both embarrassed and relieved.

Toni lightly presses his forehead against mine, his arms not moving from around me. “I love you, Lovi,” he says softly.

I clear my throat before answering quietly, “...I love you, too, Toni.”

“May I?” Toni asks softly, his eyes flicking once to my lips then back to my eyes.

I smile shyly. “...Si.”

He presses his lips softly to mine, one of his hands sliding up into my hair and touching the curl. But for once, it doesn’t bother me because all it means when I’m already turned on as hell is that I’m hyper-aware of his hand on my back and our lips on one another. Plus I trust Toni and I know he won’t abuse the power it holds over my self-control.

Both of the self-declared 2Ps oooohhh and ahhhhh, attempting on purpose to make us uncomfortable. But I’m too distracted with Toni to really care anymore. And he doesn’t react at all.

Finally Toni slowly pulls away, his hand sliding back down onto my back. I smile shyly, and he returns the smile tenfold.

There’s a precious moment of silence before Andres laughs, “Well, at least _something_ good came out of this. Right, Flavio?”

Flavio laughs. “Si. They’re soft but...well, I will say they’re cute.”

I turn my head to glare at him. “Just because I’m not answering doesn’t mean I’m deaf.”

“Awww, is little Lovi embarrassed?”

I glare at him, unamused. “You don’t get to call me that.”

“Oh, does that little pet name require _special permission_?”

I grit my teeth. “Yes. Only Feli and Toni can call me that.”

“Feli?”

I sigh. “My little brother Italy. Feliciano Vargas.”

The door opens and Italy walks in, his eyes widening as he takes in the scene laid out before him—two people he doesn’t know, smirking, across from Spain and his big brother, the latter of which both look frustrated and uncomfortable.

Italy’s eyes turn to me. “Lovi, what...?”

I sigh. “Feli, it’s not a good time.”

Toni shakes his head, smiling pleasantly at him. “Uh, it’s hard to explain. These are 2Ps. Of us. Flavio Vargas and Andrés Fernández Carriedo. And they’re a bit annoying.”

“Ah, so this is Feli?” Flavio asks. “Interesting. My brother’s a psychopath but if I were to say that he’d kill me. He’s not the nicest.”

Feli blinks. “Uh...”

Toni reaches over and pulls Feli to his side, whispering in his ear for a second.

Feli nods and Toni lets go. Feli takes step forward warily. “I don’t know you and what are you doing in my house?”

Flavio grins. “Ah, yes, well, we wanted to meet you three, you see. My brother frankly scares me—2P Italy—and as Andrés and I are in a relationship I wanted to meet our counterparts. Consider it a date, eh? My brother’s a psychopath but if any of us were to say that he’d strangle us so I’m scared of him. I heard you were a little more...sociable. Nicer.”

Feli blinks, not quite immune to the flattery. “Uh, well, si. I’m not a psychopath if that’s what you mean. Everyone likes me. Especially Germany. And Lovi. And Grandpa Rome.”

I wince, reaching out and putting my free arm—one is now caught, since Toni refuses to drop my hand—around Feli protectively. “He’s as sweet as it gets. He’s honest and cute and he doesn’t like fighting and he’s an amazing singer and artist. And yes, everyone fucking loves him because he’s fun and sociable and cute and loving. And that Germany potato bastard’s fucking in love with him.”

Feli’s eyes widen. “Lovi, you just _complimented_ me.”

I roll my eyes. “I might not say it to your face but it’s true.”

Feli hugs me fiercely, kissing me on the cheek and bouncing with a newfound energy, his usual demeanor returned. Flavio studies him curiously, inbetween wary and interested.

Feli slips out from under my arm and skips over, offering a hand. “Feliciano Vargas.”

“Flavio Vargas,” Flavio answers, taking his hand nervously. For once, he’s not so confident.

Feli smiles and shakes his hand before his eyes turn to Andres.

Andrés smiles shyly as well. “Erm, I’m Andrés. 2P Spain.”

Feli smiles back, hugging him excitedly and skipping into the kitchen asking cheerfully, “Anyone want pasta?”

Flavio looks so stunned for a second you’d think Feli smacked him. He seems genuinely upset that his brother’s not like that, his mouth open with surprise. “Uh, that sounds...nice?”

Feli excitedly starts cooking, bouncing on his toes.

I groan. “Ugh. You have no idea what you just started.”

“PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Feli calls, his exhaustion gone in an instant.

Flavio shakes his head. “Is he normally so...kind? To strangers?”

I sigh, nodding. “Si. That’s just what he’s like. Who he is. He’s just like that.”

Toni shrugs. “It’s cute. Except during battle. He either cries because he hurt someone or waves his white flag to avoid the fight.”

I roll my eyes. “Well, yes, but he can befriend literally anyone. He’s got some serious puppydog eyes that can melt even the most fucking psycho asshole.”

“...Like my brother?” Flavio asks hopefully.

I hesitate. “Maybe. If he doesn’t hurt Feli or I first. You haven’t seen him angry. When he’s angry he’s a little psycho. He’ll grab a fuckin’ _butchers’ knife_ and stab whoever started the fight. I doubt anyone but me has actually seen him angry. Because Prussia hit me and Feli just stabbed him until he started bleeding and then just walked away coldly like nothing had happened.”

Toni blinks. “Even I’ve never seen him angry.”

I scoff. “You have. He was hiding in his room crying because he got blood on his clothes after. That’s why I said he wouldn’t be coming out of his room for a while. He’s a fucking sweetheart unless you mess with him, his friends, or his fratello. Well, actually, you mess with him he’ll just cry and beg you to stop. He’s people-oriented.”

Flavio hesitates. Andrés shakes his head. “I wouldn’t risk it. Not until after we’ve eaten. I doubt he’d sit down and just eat pasta. He’s not...that nice. And he’d have no manners.”

I try not to laugh at that. “Feli can make anyone eat his fucking pasta. He’ll stab your hand with the fork if you don’t use it. He’ll force it in your mouth. He will _make_ you eat it. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Toni chokes. “He stabbed you with the fork?”

I shrug. “It didn’t hurt and it healed because we’re countries. But yes, he did.”

Andrés shakes his head. “Dear god, Luciano would fucking kill him for that. He’s a psychopath.”

“Hush,” Flavio warns. “He might hear you.”

A large pot clunks on the wood table. “Pasta?” Feli calls.

Flavio hesitates. “May we?”

I shrug. “Help yourself.”

He smiles, and for the first time it’s not creepy, it’s grateful and cute. Andrés and him head into the dining room hand in hand.

“Food?” Toni suggests.

I shrug. “Give them a minute.”

I turn back to face him. “I told you once I’d never ever say what the curl does.”

Toni nods. “Si, I remember.”

I fidget. “It...it turns me on. It’s like flipping a switch. It takes what self control I do have away. No matter how hard I try, I can’t stop its effect unless I stop people from touching it. Feli’s does the same.”

“It’s eurogenerous?” he asks.

I shrug casually. “You could call it that. Just...one request. Don’t touch it in a serious situation. Or basically any situation for that matter. It doesn’t really make a difference when we’re already kissing but otherwise leave it alone. Agreed?”

Toni hesitates before nodding. “Alright.”

I close my hand on his. “And please...don’t bring this up with my brother. He’s been begging me to tell you for the longest damn time.”

Toni laughs lightly. “Alright.”

I hesitate before finishing, “One more thing. Don’t ever stop smiling. It kills me when you do.”

Toni grins, ruffling my hair. “Okay.”


	3. Luciano Vargas (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano arrives. ...Chaos ensues. Luciano likes Lovino. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Ps are involved, more of them. Luciano=2P North Italy, Flavio=2P South Italy/Romano, Andrés=2P Spain. Based on 2P Hetalia Wiki. Chapter which discusses depression a bit but it's South Italy (1P) telling 2P North Italy and 2P South Italy how not to be depressed so it actually talks them through it.

Feli finishes off the last of the pasta with a huge smile. Flavio and Andrés complimented the food several times, commenting that Oliver—2P England—puts human parts like blood and guts in his food and so does Luciano sometimes and you can never trust a 2P’s food, thus Feli’s cooking is downright amazing.

“Feli?” Flavio asks nervously.

Feli looks up. “Si?”

Flavio fidgets. “Do you think you could get Luciano to...stop trying to kill me?”

Feli blinks. “Of course.”

We drift into the living room and flip the lights on. Flavio takes a deep breath and calls, “Luciano?”

A dark-red-clad, demented version of Feli appears behind him, bloody knife at the ready. “Yes?” he asks creepily.

Flavio jumps and staggers back, pulling Andrés with him. “I, uh, I wanted you to meet these guys. This is my 1P, Spain’s, and yours. Feliciano Vargas—yours—and Lovino Vargas—mine—as well as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—Spain’s 1P. I, uh, I think you might like them.”

“Why, do they bleed?”

Flavio winces. “Well, yes, but just like us they heal.”

I regard him warily, keeping a tight grip on Toni’s hand. “Ciao.”

“Hola,” Toni says with a charming smile.

“Ciao, Luciano! Hello!” Feli adds excitedly, bouncing uncontrollably at my side.

“At least one of you has some sense,” Luciano says, with a half-smile at me. “What’s your name, tan-dressed curl one?”

I laugh nervously, tightening my grip on Toni’s hand. “Lovino Vargas. South Italy.”

“Hm,” he says, head tilted. “ _You’re_ my brother’s 1P? Interesting.”

I take a half-step forward. “You’re _my_ brother’s 2P. After Flavio and Andrés it’s hard to know what to expect. No personal offense to them or you, but you are rather... _different_ than what we’re used to.”

“None taken,” he says, some of his murderous smile replaced with curiosity. “We _are_ rather different. You’re much more wary than he is, more guarded. Also more cute. I wouldn’t mind calling you my fratello.”

I blink, surprised. “Really?”

“Si,” he says, taking a half smile towards me and sliding his bloody knife in its sheath. “I would say _little_ brother rather than big brother, but I don’t mind you so much.”

I maintain my wariness, which seems to have won him over, but say slowly, “I’ve...never had a big brother before.”

“No?” Luciano seems surprised. “Well, that’s not good. Big brothers teach you a lot.”

Flavio blinks. “What?”

Luciano smiles charmingly at him. “I did learn _some_ things from you, did I not?”

Flavio smiles shyly. “Well, yes, I suppose you did. Didn’t you get your knife from my cooking block and figure out how to throw it at the shooting range?”

Luciano nods. “Si. And you did teach me how to occasionally compliment or be _civil_ to others, if I feel like it. You’re softer for some reason. Especially with Andrés at your side. Hell, Lutz fucking refuses to be seen with me if I’m acting like that.”

Flavio raises an eyebrow. Luciano pauses. “2P Germany.”

“You call him Lutz? Isn’t that his human name?”

Luciano scoffs. “He told me I had to or he wouldn’t listen to me. It’s that or have him ignore me.”

Feli tilts his head. “Germany doesn’t like me calling him Ludwig.”

“That’s his choice,” Luciano snaps.

“Hey,” I snap back warily. “Don’t talk to my little brother like that. He’s softer than any of us, you might actually hurt him. He’s kind and sweet and loving and cute and people-oriented and I’m not gonna have you ruin that, no matter who you are.”

Feli blinks, surprised. Luciano rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

Toni glances at me. “Be careful with that. He’s vicious when it comes to protecting Feli. And I mean _he’d fight even a 2P_ vicious. And you guys are a little frightening in appearance. And some in personality.”

Luciano raises an eyebrow, amused. “Ha! He can’t fight me.”

My eyes narrow. “Don’t push it. Toni’s right. I’d do anything to protect him. Even if it means fighting you. I’m invincible, I can’t die because I’m a country.”

“Neither can I,” Luciano says menacingly.

I wince. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t cause a little pain if I have to. I don’t want to, but if I have to I will. My brother’s already cried enough.”

“He _cries_?” Luciano laughs. “Explains why I never do, even if I would normally. I mean, sure, I can feel my heart shatter into billions of pieces sometimes but I’ve never once cried.”

Flavio stiffens. “Hey, you can’t judge him.”

“You like that pathetic twat?” Luciano laughs. “Hell, I like _your_ 1P better than mine.”

Flavio glares at him. “Stop insulting Feli. He’s what you should be. But instead you’re a fucking psychopath. And you won’t stop trying to kill me. And it hurts. It genuinely hurts. Feli is everything I want in a brother. You’re not. I’m sorry, Lucee, but I can’t lie anymore. I love you, I do, but you’re killing me inside. I’ve tried begging you to stop but you never listen. _I love you, please stop._ Nothing ever works. I miss the way you used to be. You used to be like him. What happened?”

“His heart got broken,” I answer for him. “Didn’t you get that? His heart was broken but he couldn’t cry. People change when they get hurt. They cut people off, push them away, they pretend they don’t care when in reality they care too much. I’ve been there. It’s called depression. People trust less and hate more to try and make up for the emptiness they feel but it never works. It took me so fucking long to pull out of that, it doesn’t just stop because they’re told to stop being sad and broken. People are being used and things loved. Thus the natural order of things is broken. _People get broken._ And a person is a lot harder to put back together again. You can’t ever replace a person. You can’t fix what damage has been done or trust has been lost like you can repair a broken phone or a broken toy. You can replace things. People are irreplaceable. He’s just like me only he resorted to violence on other people. He turned the hate of himself, the question if he was the reason, into rage against the world. I turned inward and he turned out. It makes sense, honestly. He took it out first on objects. Phones, pillows, punching walls. Then it turned into knives. Hurting people. And in doing so, people began to fear him. They began to push _him_ away. To fear him. All we really need is someone to stand up and say ‘enough of this, I’m here for you no matter what’. It makes a world of difference to know we’re wanted, we’re needed by someone, somewhere. Hell, it took Feli years to realize and by then it was too late. It’s never really too late to turn it around, but the damage is done. The trust is lost.”

I push my sleeve up to reveal the scars. “The scars are there. Both physically and mentally. They never really go away. But so long as someone never gives up on you, you start to believe there’s hope for yourself. That just maybe you _can_ be saved. And it takes a long time to get to that point, but until then you just have to be patient and stick by each others’ sides until it passes. Until he stops hating himself. And it’ll take a hell of a lot of patience. A lot of time. But eventually, it’ll pass. And you can start living again. Trusting again. Breathing again. Loving again. But until then you can’t judge. Because he’s not trying to be that way. He’s lost. And alone. And scared. Whether or not he’ll admit it.”

Luciano, for once, actually has tears in his eyes. “How the fucking hell do you know that?”

I turn my eyes back to him. “Because _I’ve been there._ It took both Feli _and_ Toni to pull me out. And I almost lost it. Family and friends. Lutz. Flavio. You have those same people at your side if you’ll just take a step back and really look. It’s not too late. You haven’t lost them yet. But you will if you can’t let it go. If you can’t breathe and let them help. Because you’ll just stay stuck there in the dark, scared and alone and lost until you let someone take your hand and lift you out. Think about it like a metaphorical cliff. You’re gripping the edge by your fingernails. You’re slipping into insanity. But if you let Lutz and Flavio catch your hands and pull you back to safe ground, then you’ll survive. If you don’t, you fall. If you fall, you’re dead inside. _You_ are lost forever. Either stay lost or let them help, I can’t make that choice for you. But you do need to make the choice. Die inside. Or let others help you. And you can’t put it off any longer because if you do you might fall.”

Flavio quickly wipes tears away. “...You’ve been there?”

I hesitate, glancing at Toni. Toni looks startled. Feli looks alarmed. I shift my gaze back to Flavio. “Si. Why do you think I have trouble trusting? Trouble believing I won’t be rejected or abandoned in the spur of the moment? Why do you think I care _so fucking much_ about my little brother?”

Feli fidgets, trying not to cry. “L-Lovi?”

“Feli, not now,” I stop him softly. “We can talk later.”

Luciano takes a step forward, his fingers dancing on the hilt of his knife. “Why should I believe you?”

I let go of Toni’s hand reluctantly and step forward, laying a gentle hand on his arm. “Luciano, because I can’t lie. Not about something so serious. Because if you don’t, you die. It hurts when people call you a psychopath or a murderer, does it not? You can fix it. You can fix it, if you stop hating and mistrusting everyone. I know what it’s like to be a big brother. So I can honestly say I know Flavio doesn’t want to lose you. And I know what it’s like to be in love. So I know Lutz won’t want to lose you. You need to talk about it or it’ll kill you, slowly and painfully like a knife twisting in your gut. You’d make a fucking excellent big brother _if_ you take care of yourself first.”

Luciano finally just starts crying, his hand slipping off his knife and falling to his side. I hug him awkwardly, and he hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. After a few minutes he finally lets go and knocks the knife off his side, along with its sheath, and turns to crush his brother in a hug.

I cough quietly, panting for breath until I can breathe again. Damn he hugs tight. I shake myself a little, pulling my sleeve back down over the scars.

Toni pulls me into a hug from behind, whispering, “That was fucking amazing and pretty inspirational. I don’t think either of us could’ve done that.”

I shake my head. “Takes one to know one. And to talk one down.”

“You’re depressed?” he asks softly.

I hesitate. “I’m almost back on solid ground. I’m not slipping off anymore. You and Feli made more of a difference than you realized.”

Feli throws himself into my arms, crushing me in yet another tight hug. I hug him back anyway, lightly kissing his cheek and waiting him out before he lets go, on the verge of tears. “Lovi, was that true?”

I hesitate before nodding. Feli laughs brokenly. “Would you really do anything for me?”

“Feli,” I sigh softly. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be a big brother. It’s either do everything and I can say I tried, or do nothing and feel guilty because _maybe if I did something_ that wouldn’t’ve happened. I won’t fucking risk it.”

Feli hugs me again and goes skipping off down the hall.

I shake my head, a silent weight lifting off my shoulders. Toni finally lets go, heading over and awkwardly hugging Andres.

Flavio hugs me similarly to his brother, crushing me to him and crying on my shoulder. “I had no idea. Thank you so much.”

I hug him awkwardly back. “Of course.”

It takes him another few minutes to let go and then Andrés offers his hand. “I suppose you guys aren’t so bad. I’m glad I met you.”

I take his hand. He’s got a very firm grip as well, but his handshake is brief and formal. “Thank you.”

Luciano hugs me again. “If you ever need me, call. I’ll come. Okay?”

The faintest smile touches my lips. “I don’t even know what to call you.”

“Luciano Vargas,” he says proudly. “But my fratello calls me Luci.”

He pauses. “I would be proud to call you my little brother.”

I smile shyly, tightening my grip. “I’d be honored.”

After a minute more, he lets go. The cutest little smile replaces the angry one and he looks innocent and cute like Feli for a second. But I can still see the tortured look in his eyes. “Can I call you Lovi?”

I pause. His eyes turn pleading. I sigh and nod. “Alright.”

He grins and takes his brother’s hand, and the three of them vanish.

Toni shrugs. “Vanishing act much?”

I shake my head. “And suddenly I have an older brother. Look at that.”

Toni laughs. “Cool, right?”

“You could say that,” I shrug casually.


	4. Epilogue: Big Brother Luciano (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the story, Lovi tells everyone about the 2Ps and basically proves it with Luciano. America is a highlight because 2P Canada (Matt), 2P America (Al), 1P Canada (Matthew), 1P America (Alfred), 2P Germany (Lutz), 2P North Italy (Luciano), 2P South Italy (Flavio), 1P South Italy (Lovino/Lovi), and 1P and 2P Kumajirou all interact. A few new 2Ps join them (2P Germany/Lutz, 2P Canada/Matt, 2P America/Al).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggressive Canada love. All the personalities of the 2Ps are based on a combination of my interpretation and 2P Hetalia Wiki. Lovi's POV, of course.

“I think you’re makin that up or imagining things,” America laughs.

I cross my arms. “Italy and Spain saw them too. I can prove it if you want to meet the manic depressive who has now proclaimed himself as my big brother.”

“Sounds fun,” he laughs.

I close my eyes. “You chose the hard way, then.”

I take a deep breath. “Luci?”

“Loo-see?” America laughs.

A nonexistent breeze whips through the house and suddenly Luciano’s there, with Flavio, Andrés, and Lutz at his side. “I heard my name?”

I turn and smile at him. “America thinks I’m lying about meeting you.”

Luciano ruffles my hair, laughing. “Oh, Lovi.”

Flavio smiles at me. “Ciao, fratello.”

“Hey, Flavio.”        

Andrés smirks. “Hola, mi amigo Lovino.”

“Andrés,” I answer with a smile.

“This is Lutz, by the way,” Luciano introduces, gesturing to the new person. “2P Germany.”

“I told you not to call me Germany,” Lutz scoffs.

Luciano rolls his eyes. “It’s a part of your identity for the 1Ps. I named you first.”

“Hallo,” Lutz says with a smirk. “So you’re Lovino?”

I nod. “Si. Nice to meet you, Lutz.”

“Agreed,” he says with a coy smile.

“I’m Luciano, 2P North Italy,” Luciano says to America with a bow. “But Lovi, Flavio, and Lutz call me Luci. That’s L-U-C-I.”

I nudge Luci. “Think you could get 2P America down here? 2P Canada as well—because he ignores his 1P Canada?”

Luci smirks. “Easy. Matt, Al!”

Another swoosh of wind through the house—none of the windows or doors are open, so America’s quite alarmed by this—and suddenly two rather frightening figures stand next to Luciano.

“Yes, Luciano?” Matt asks. “What is it?”

“What do you want?” asks Al. “I’m busy.”

“Al, meet your 1P,” Luciano introduces graciously. “Matt, this is your brother’s counterpart—and I have also heard he ignores your 1P so if you could have a word with him that would be nice.”

Canada pokes his head out of the living room, confused. “What—what in the...?”

He slips out. America totally ignores him.

Kuma follows Canada out. “Where are you going? What in the...?”

2P Kuma is huge and bloody and is so tall that even on all fours his head is touching the ceiling behind Matt. Kuma’s eyes are locked onto his 2P, alarmed.

I glance at Canada. “Erm, Matt?”

Matt’s eyes shift to me, then follow the pointing finger to Canada. “That’s your 1P.”

“Awww, he’s cute,” Matt says with a smile. “I do like cute things.”

Canada freezes. “...You can see me?”

I take him by the wrist and pull him over. “Of course we can. Just because England mistakes you for your brother and your brother ignores you doesn’t mean you’re invisible. Canada, _this_ is your 2P. Second personality. Flavio’s mine, Luciano’s Feli’s, Lutz is Germany’s, Al is America’s, Matt is yours, and Andrés is Spain’s.”

Matt offers a hand. “Nice to meet you, Matthew.”

Canada, startled, accepts the offered hand. “Um, thanks...Matt?”

Matt nods, the softest smile breaking the terrifying image of him and his bear. “Oui, mon mignon frère.”

Canada smiles shyly. “Je ne suis pas mignon!”

“Oui, tu es!” Matt argues. “Tu es le plus mignon garçon que je sais.”

Luciano shakes his head. “Dorks.”

Al is studying Alfred coldly. “How the hell can you ignore someone so cute? Damn, I don’t even like cute things that much and he’s fucking adorable!”

Alfred blinks “Huh?”

Al points at Canada. “Your fucking _brother_ , you blind ass.”

Canada shakes his head. “Don’t try. He never sees me. Or Kuma. Both him and...er, 1P Russia have sat on me before like I wasn’t even there.”

Matt puts an arm around Canada and takes his brother’s hand. “Who the hell do you think you are, ignoring your own fucking brother?”

Al glances at Matt and turns his cold gaze back on America. “You’re pathetic.”

Alfred flinches. Luciano puts an arm around me. “Yeah, I’m not even Canada or America and I think you’re quite stupid, idiota.”

Alfred glares at him. “Who are you to judge me?”

Luciano’s smile turns cold and sadistic. “You have no idea who you’re messing with. Al _likes_ guns and violence. He pushes Matt around. But he doesn’t pretend he doesn’t fucking _exist_.”

Al straightens. “You’re pathetic.”

“Canadians are often described as gentlemanly outdoorsy manly men where I come from,” Matt says coolly. “If you give your brother a chance, you might find you like him. Play some fucking hockey and see how fucking manly that is.”

Matthew blushes. “Alfred?”

Alfred completely ignores both Canadas, glaring at America instead. This only enrages both Al and Matt, as Canada starts crying. Al flat-out _punches_ Alfred, lifting him up by the collar and pinning him to the wall. “Talk to your fucking brother. Or I kill you slowly and painfully with acids and spikes and skinning you piece by piece.”

Alfred finally looks scared and alarmed. “Woah, woah, woah, dude, I can’t die, I’m America. I’m a _country_. I can’t be killed the conventional way.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain,” Al says coldly, digging his fingernails into Alfred’s throat until he squeaks. “You’re not unfeeling.”

Alfred gasps for breath, kicking feebly. “Okay, okay, _fine_ , okay, I’ll do it, just put me down!”

“Works every time,” Al says, dropping Alfred to the floor.

Alfred coughs a few times before climbing shakily to his feet. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m selfish and demented and stupid and I didn’t want England loving you more and I’m sorry.”

Matt scoffs. “Stupid piece of _merde_.”

“Hey,” Matthew protests, “He said sorry.”

“Now _keep it that way_ ,” Al warns. “If I get wind you’ve been ignoring him again...”

Alfred raises his hands in surrender. “I get it. I don’t need the details.”

Al nods. Both Matt and Al disappear along with 2P Kuma.

Kuma shakes himself a little, startled. “What was that?”

“Your 2P,” I answer coolly, glaring at him.

“Hmph,” he says angrily, leaving the room.

Matthew starts crying. Alfred hugs him awkwardly, muttering soothing nonsense until he calms.

Lutz disappears, bored. Flavio and Andrés both hug me and vanish.

Luciano leaves his arm around me, waiting until Alfred looks up. “If I get wind you’ve been ignoring him, I _will_ tell Al and Matt. And if you hurt or insult Lovi or his brother in any way, I’ll be there.”

Alfred flinches. “Point taken.”

Luciano nods, kissing my cheek and vanishing.

I sigh. “Do you believe me now?”

Alfred hugs Matthew closer. “Yes. Not that I like it. Or them.”

“That’s your problem,” I shrug. “And if you ignore Canada, I tell Luci and he tells Al and Matt. And you suffer the consequences. And Canada, if he does, or anyone does, _please_ , tell me. I’ll fix it.”

Matthew nods. Alfred rolls his eyes but agrees reluctantly.

I nod and slide out, sliding my fingers through Toni’s. “Well, that was strange.”

And I tell him everything that went down.

**_~~The end~~_ **


End file.
